Free Exorcists
by anicraze009
Summary: UNDER MAJOR RE-CONSTRUCTION. DO NOT READ UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE.
1. Chapter 1

**(btw, this is based mainly on the anime DGM, not the manga. So the character names will be spelled the anime way. It looks better that way anyways. Also, this will be incredibly boring, cuz it's all facts (if you can call it facts) and no action, humor, blah. I promise the other chapters will be less boring; I'll try, anyways. Well, it won't be written in this stupidly boring style, anyways. I'll also make it longer. LOL.) **

**(Disclaimer: noticed that all the other ppl wrote: I don't own DGM or HP but I wish I did. I couldn't agree more, but it's so boring and common, so instead, I'll say: I don't own DGM or HP and I'm glad that I don't, cuz if I did then everyone would hate me for turning such good literature into crap.)**

* * *

Wizards and witches are innocence users. Created by a man named Edmund Riddle, they called themselves wizards (male) and witches (female). The innocence used by Riddle to create the race is called by numerous names: the Copy Innocence, the Creator, the Wizards' Innocence, and also by wizards of this time, simply Magic. Agreed on as the most powerful innocence in history, its powers are:

1. To grant the user's will (strengthened and more easily controlled with focus and speech)

2. The ability to grant some of its powers to another living being, whether it be human, animal, or plant, as long as the original user (Edmund Riddle) and itself wishes it.

3. And of course, it can destroy Akuma, if the user wishes it dead.

It is unknown whether Edmund Riddle was born with the Innocence (like a parasitic), or found it (like an equip). But it is clear that this innocence is not like any other innocence ever found. He shared some of his power with 38 other men and 38 other women **(1)**. They became the first wizards and witches, using the old legends about wizards as a joke at the time. Some were friends and family, but some received their powers in return for money or property. He and 6 of his friends were the most powerful, almost as powerful as the Black Order's Generals; perhaps as powerful. Of course, he didn't give any of them nearly as much power as he had himself. He was by far the most powerful amongst them and only he could choose who else the Innocence could serve.

By the time the Black Order found out about this, Edmund had found the full extent of his power. He had become as powerful as a General, synchronizing to 100%, and also gave several animals the power of his innocence. They could destroy Akuma and some had "magical" abilities (ex. Edmund created dragons, griffins, etc).

When the Black Order asked Edmund and the wizards to join as Exorcists, they refused. Fearing that Edmund would reveal the existence of Innocence and the Black Order, they attempted to get the wizards to join by force. But the wizards were much more powerful than the Black Order expected. The wizards killed the 5 finders and heavily wounded the exorcist that was sent.

Both sides took this event as a declaration for war. There were numerous battles, but the resulting casualties were extremely heavy on both sides. The Black Order lost 37 finders, 28 exorcists and a General. Edmund lost 44 wizards and 2 of his closest friends that were as powerful as a General, and died himself at the final battle.

After this, both sides wanted to stop the war. The wizards had just lost their leader and were unsure of what to do next, as Edmund had never revealed his true motives. The Black Order were afraid of getting noticed by the public or the Millennium Earl taking advantage of their casualties in this war.

And so, as most wars end, there was a treaty.

* * *

**The Treaty of the Free Exorcists**

1. Only a selection of people **(2)** were to know about the existence of the other organization. Exorcists cannot know about wizards, magic, magical creatures, etc. Wizards cannot know about exorcists, innocence, or akuma.

2. No property on the wizard's side may be harmed by the Black Order, and vice versa.

3. No one is to cross to the other's grounds. Wizards cannot go into HQ or other branches, and exorcists and the like can't go into wizard schools or a wizard's house.

4. One party cannot do anything that even remotely threatens to reveal the existence of the other party to the public.

5. Wizards cannot get in the way of Exorcists' missions, including the possession of innocence other than that of the Wizards' Innocence.

6. The Black Order cannot get a wizard to join or cooperate with the Black Order, without his/her and someone who qualifies to know about the Black Order's permission.

7. The Black Order cannot create an exorcist with the Copy Innocence, or use it a way to benefit themselves without the permission to do so from the wizards.

* * *

After the treaty was signed, the Black Order did their best to go back to their normal (if it can be called normal) routine. The generations after them knew less and less about the wizards, until exorcists knew nothing about their existence at all.

The wizards, on the other hand, had to create their own daily routine. With the original user dead, it became apparent that the Innocence could choose freely who to serve. In order to attempt to keep order among the wizards, the survivors of the battle decided to start a school, if you will, that teaches young wizards how to control their power. This way, they could teach the next generations of wizards how to hide the wizards' existence from the public, as well as others that would help keep from having wizards break the Treaty.

The 4 most powerful wizards became the House Heads, naming the 4 Houses of Hogwarts after themselves. They became known as the finders of Hogwarts, and later on as the most powerful wizards and witches in history.

The wizards developed wands, created from magical trees' twigs, with cores from magical animals (for example, dragon heart string and phoenix feathers). This helped to control and strengthen their magic a thousand fold, especially since their magic had decreased as the generations passed.

Also, they developed other ways to perform magic; for example, the potion. This form of magic requires little magic from the brewer, for the magic mainly comes from the magic inside the ingredients.

After a while, there were many different wizarding schools all around the world. The wizards began to form their own system of government, later known as the Ministry of Magic. There were soon millions of wizards, and millions of magical plants and creatures.

* * *

**(1) Why 38? Try adding. 38+38=76. Add Riddle. 76+1=77. Any significance? :P I thought about 17, but then it won't be an epic war… didn't feel like having any other random number, so I decided on 77.**

**The number of ppl that died is 44+3=47. 77-47=32. Then u have the 4 house heads… 32-4=28. What do you know? 28 divides evenly into 4! Even number of students for each house.**

**(2) which includes: Generals, Branch Heads, and some people from Central, for the Black Order... And top Ministry people, and school Headmasters for the Wizards...**

**(So, basically, the HP magic is just a really powerful Innocence. It can serve multiple masters, kind of like how Cross can use two Innocence. The Innocence giving its power (which is to grant the wish of its master(s)) to people created the wizards and witches. It also granted its power to plants and animals, creating magical plants and creatures. And don't say that that's just weird, because maybe pegusi were created because a horse wanted to fly. It makes sense, if u think about it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ppls, sry for the extremely late update. I'll post earlier next time. Probably. I dunno. Depends on the number of reviews I get (hint, hint). Well, here's the next chap, hope u like it, hope it's better than the last one, plz review, I'll post earlier next time :D (Also check my profile once in a while... might have a notice like last time)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or HP; what do u think I am? A Japanese and British mix?**

**Um… About the time issue, uh… although it seems weird, for my personal convenience, let's just say that it's taking place in Harry Potter time (4th book). I know it's mainly focused on DGM, but I think it would be easier for me.**

Normal (no, duh)

**A/N (… and a gay baby is born XD… sorry)**

_The thoughts of the person who's point of view it is in. But usually I'll only use this for conversations with the 14th._

**_The 14th's thoughts_**

Btw, there are bits of random that I just felt like adding in. I'll probably tie it back in somewhere sometime later on.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

The warm water calmed him. Allen watched his blood blend into the ocean in mesmerizing swirls. Soon the water surrounding him was dyed red. The salt water burned his cuts, and Allen welcomed the incoming blackness, wanting to escape from the pain.

_**Hey, if you're going to pass out anyways, can I take over?**_

"NO!"

Suddenly regaining consciousness, Allen squinted back into the direction from where he had been knocked out of the action. Kanda was locked in combat with four level 2 akuma, while Lavi and Mari were keeping a level 3 busy. Leenalee appeared from Miranda's Time Out to stop two other level 2 akuma from approaching the Innocence. Krory, severely injured, was vainly attempting to stop another level 3, less than 20feet from the Innocence. All the while, everyone was fighting against the fast and powerful ocean currents, created, of course, by the Innocence, which was at the center of the storm. It pushed the fighters in unpredictable directions; even the akuma were having difficulty fighting in such conditions.

Allen reached to near Krory's fight with his Clown Belt, cursing as the currents prevented him to aim properly. He decided to pull himself up to Leenalee's fight instead, the fight closest to him, all the while wondering why she was having such difficulty with just two level 2's. But as he got closer, he saw why: her air supplier had been torn off.

The air supplier was what allowed the exorcists to breathe underwater. It acted like a fish's gills; it would take in water, giving the wearer oxygen and push out the access water. It also allowed them to talk to each other, coming with special earplugs that allowed them to hear underwater. The HQ science department had created these specifically for this mission. The akuma are already dead, technically, and had no need to breathe. So the Exorcists needed the air suppliers in order to be able to stop them from going after this Innocence. Since it just so happened to be at the bottom of the sea, 3km under sea level, in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.

The science department had also developed other mechanisms for the exorcists, such as special uniforms that kept them alive so far underwater, and also made it much easier for them to fight underwater. They had also received contact lenses that protected their eyes from the salt water.

Alarmed when Leenalee stopped attacking and resorted to defense, Allen looked around for her air supplier, but it had been lost in the currents. As soon as he arrived, Allen quickly defeated the akuma and tore off his air supplier, and put it on Leenalee. She had lost consciousness by then, or else she wouldn't have let him.

_I'll be fine for a minute or two…_

_**Oh, goodie! After a minute I get control, eh? I never knew that swimming would be so much fun!**_

_Shut. Up._

Allen didn't have the time to continue the argument. Using Clown Belt, he started to pull himself directly towards the Innocence. All the akuma present were being kept busy by the other exorcists, so he had a good chance. Or so he thought. When Allen was about 15feet from the Innocence, he saw Krory get thrown away from the battle, then carried off by a current in his peripheral vision. The akuma immediately turned towards him, and leaped towards him from his right. Knowing that he would be unable to defend properly with no footing, Allen reluctantly released Clown Belt from the ground in front of the Innocence and tied himself to the ground below him instead. With his back to the Innocence, Allen drew his sword, and gritted his teeth when the impact from the blow exceeded his expectations.

_**And there goes your minute.**_

Black spots began to appear before his eyes. His head ached in time with his pulse. His rhythm was off because he couldn't breathe. Allen gave ground to the Akuma, backing off towards the Innocence. 14feet… 13feet… 12… 11… He was soon only 10feet from the Innocence, and the currents were more vicious than ever.

_**One minute 20seconds.**_

It was now or never. Allen quickly switched to offense, and exchanged a flurry of blows with the akuma. Allen feigned a slash and attempted a thrust, only to have it parried with contempt by the akuma.

"Really? That's all you've got?"

Then the akuma attacked. Allen prepared to parry.

_**One minute 30seconds.**_

A cloud of bubbles escaped from Allen's mouth. He gasped, only to have salt water enter his lungs. His lungs went aflame, and at that moment, the akuma's hand pierced through his chest.

Red blood gushed out of his wound in those beautiful patterns, quickly turning the water around him red. Red escaped from his mouth also, and Allen watched his blood chase after the bubbles, then stain them red. Then the bubbles got caught in a current and disappeared from sight.

_**One minute 40seconds. You're going to die. You sure you don't want to hand over control, host?**_

_You wish._

Before the Akuma could pull out its hand, Allen cut it off at the elbow, causing it to back away in pain and surprise.

Fighting to stay conscious, Allen leaped forward, preparing for a downward slash. But his vision was blurry and his balance was off. The currents didn't help one bit, either. The akuma dodged easily and slashed his shoulder in response.

_**One minute 50seconds. You don't have much time left. If I were you, I'd go for the Innocence**_.

Allen surprised himself by listening to the 14th. He reached with Clown Belt towards the Innocence, and despite the furious currents surrounding it, he got it through; almost there…

"Where do you think you're going? Our fight isn't done yet, exorcist."

The akuma kicked him in face first down into the sand and planted a foot on his leg, crushing it. Allen held his breath, but a bubble managed to escape, stained in red, blending the water around it with blood. Looking past it, Allen looked longingly at the Innocence, barely visible now with his vision slowly fading. Everything was fading, really. Vision, Sound, pain… He waited for the finishing blow.

"Are you taking another 'break' again? Well, what are you waiting for? Go and get the stupid Innocence, bean sprout."

Allen looked up to see the person he least expected to be there.

"Kanda?"

Several bubbles escaped from his mouth, stained red and creating a bloody trail after them as they floated upwards. The patterns the blood created were beautiful and yet horrible.

_**Two minutes. Time's up.**_

* * *

Limping, with various wounds all bandaged up, everyone with a cast or two, Allen and company arrived at Head Quarters.

After retrieving the Innocence and barely managing to surface alive, the exorcists had been picked up by several finders, who then took them the North American branch. The exorcists had stayed there for a week, which by then they had recovered enough to get out of bed and Allen was able to open Ark.

During that brief stay, Allen had also had a small conversation with the 14th.

* * *

_So, you didn't possess me when I passed out._

_**You were a boy that was unconscious because of lack of air, pain, and blood loss, that was unable to move or even think. Who'd want to possess **__**that**__**?**_

_Why you %!*&?#!_

* * *

Before the group could even walk two steps after arriving at Head Quarters, they were attacked by the overly excited scientists, finders, and other exorcists that had been waiting all day for them to arrive.

When the crowd had calmed down enough to notice that the seven exorcists were injured, they stopped hugging and patting their backs with such vigor. But their enthusiasm remained at the same level, though.

Allen looked around the crowd, surprised at the large number.

"Aren't you guys busy?"

"Nobody really cares. You guys are their favorites, after all. Everyone's glad that you all made it back alive after such a difficult mission."

Allen raised an eyebrow at Link, not very surprised to see him.

"_Their_, not our," Allen said, making the question a statement.

Link sighed. "Our."

Gold flashed overhead, and everyone looked up to see…

"TIMCAMPY!"

The tiny ball of gold flew joyously at his master, until…

"Oof!"

It wasn't tiny anymore.

Allen lifted the golem out of his embrace, frowning at the new size and weight. It had almost been a month since he had last seen Timcampy, but still…

"Gosh, you've grown, Tim. You're almost the size of my head now. You've been eating too much, haven't you?"

_**You're one to talk.**_

_Why you…_

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~NAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~!"

Some stared, some glared, some sighed, some groaned, some gave Leenalee a piteous look, and some…ran away…?

Reever bumped into Allen while trying to get out of the crowd. Seeing Allen's questioning look, he said, "Umm, we're just going to give Hevlaska the Innocence. Kanda told us to."

_**That's totally an excuse. A lame one at that.**_

"Oh, okay then," Allen said, secretly agreeing with the 14th.

A minute later, Allen was greatly surprised when Komui actually stopped bothering his sister and came up to him.

"Hmmm… you're pretty banged up, aren't ya?"

Allen glared. "You send me on one of the most dangerous missions I've ever completed in my life, and you tell me that? I almost died!"

Komui smiled. "You seem to do that often, eh?"

Allen punched him, but that damned clipboard got in the way again. From behind the clipboard, Komui told him, "Oh, I almost forgot."

Allen blinked. "What?"

"You have to come to this meeting in meeting room A. It's very important. 5AM sharp! Don't be late!" And with a bright smile, Komui disappeared into the crowd.

"5AM?"

Allen looked around the crowd for the man he hated almost as much as the Earl at times, but he was completely lost in the crowd. Allen's next thoughts included Komui and blood; enough blood to please the 14th.

* * *

Allen barged into the meeting room with the ever-present Link, both breathing hard with Timcampy hovering above their heads. Allen looked up, opening his mouth to ask what he had missed.

Everyone was staring at him. Allen closed his mouth. All the generals, branch heads, and high-ranking members of the Vatican were present, waiting for him to sit down.

"Mr. Walker, you are 12 minutes and 34 seconds late," announced Leverrier, looking thoroughly ticked off at Allen's late and disrespectful appearance.

"Uh… Te- terribly sorry, sir," Allen stuttered.

Very self-conciously, he took the only empty seat in the large room.

"Now, let us begin," Leverrier said as he stood up importantly.

_Begin? Wasn't I late?_

"We all know why we're here, yes?"

_No._

"Please vote 'yes' or 'no' and state your reason."

_Uh…_

"I, personally, vote 'no'. He's still too young." Leverrier said with contempt, and promptly sat back down.

_Um, who, exactly, are we talking about? It could be Timothy, the youngest exorcist in the Black Order…_

Bak stood up. "I disagree. There are two vacant spots in the generals' seats. We should post a new person immediately."

_Huh? Timothy's going to be a new General? But he's nowhere near powerful enough…_

Zokaro, being himself, didn't bother standing up. "Dunno 'bout age or anything, but I dare say that the boy's powerful enough."

_What? But…_

"He might be powerful, but he still lacks the experience needed in a General. I don't think that he could live up to our expectations," said a Central representative.

Renny jumped up. "Lacking experience? He's been part of the Order for almost two years now!"

_Hmmm? That's about the same amount of time that I've been part of the Order for…_

_**Wow, you are slow.**_

Before she could sit back down, Louis stood up. "And may I remind you all that his synchro rate is 100%?"

_Wait a minute… That sounds fishy…_

_**God, you're frustrating me…**_

"Cross barely takes any apprentices. And yet Allen was chosen by Cross. He's meant to be a general. Cross left Timcampy to him. That should be proof enough," said Tiedoll.

_!_

_**Well, well, well. The snail catches up.**_

Komui stood with a determined expression. "My opinion is that there is no reason why Allen shouldn't become a general."

Mutters of consent were heard around the room. Still in shock, Allen gazed at all those that were supporting him. He couldn't believe that they were all supporting him.

_**I know, right?**_

_Shut. Up._

Marcus, a representative of the Vatican, jumped out of his seat. "Have you all forgotten that Walker is a filthy Noah?"

_**Hmph.**_

Klaud Nine stood up calmly. "No, sir. But we have already agreed that is able to suppress the Noah. Link has been trailing him for half a year now and has reported nothing unusual."

_**Yeah… should be more active these days…**_

"The fact remains that Link _must_ trail Walker in the first place!" Shouted a member of the Vatican.

"Then let's hear the opinion of Link himself," said Leverrier suddenly.

The sounds of Link's footsteps as he walked from behind Allen's chair to the edge of the table echoed around the room. Allen was amazed that Link was able to meet Leverrier's gaze. Closer to glare, actually.

"I agree that Allen should become a general."

Everyone in the room was silent in surprise. Nobody had expected a member of Central to approve of Allen's promotion. Then there was chaos as arguments broke out, and people shouted at Link for his unexpected vote. Allen was acutely aware of the lightning bolt and sparks between the eyes of Leverrier and his assistant.

Eventually, Leverrier stood up and sighed, "I guess it's a majority, then. Allen Walker is now officially a general."

People stood up and left the room, some of them congratulating him on the way out. Allen just sat there, dumb founded, until he and Link were alone in the room, Timcampy happily fluttering above their heads.

"Wait. That's it?"

_***chuckle* **_

* * *

Allen sat in a deserted hallway of Head Quarters, his head aching from memorizing names, his arms aching from shaking hands, his cheeks aching from smiling too much for too long, and his stomach aching from stuffing himself too quickly with all those dishes that were made _just for him_.

Timcampy shifted in his nest of Allen's hair, trying to cheer him up. Allen grinned ruefully. Tim wouldn't willingly stay out of his 'special spot' on Allen's head, although he was almost as big as Allen's head now. And besides, Allen liked it that way. Tim always had a way of getting to him.

"What would I do without you, Tim?"

"Uh… you guys mind if I intrude?"

Allen started, turning in the direction of the familiar voice.

Lavi was standing at the end of the hallway, grinning from behind a stack of papers that was taller than Allen.

_**And is that supposed to be impressive?**_

_You will not. EVER. Diss my height, EVER, again!_

_**You're short. Guess you can't tell the future, host.**_

"SHUT! UP!"

*CRASH*

Allen blinked, back into reality once more. There was Lavi, right in front of him, a startled expression on his face. All round him for a four-meter-radius were bits of paper, files, documents, books, recordings, photographs, the like.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like a very long time.

It was Lavi who spoke first. "I… I didn't mean to…"

"No, I wasn't talking to you," Allen interrupted, looking away.

"Well… Uh, Bookman told me to give these to you," said Lavi, gesturing to the mess around him, "apparently some important Top-Secret General stuff, "he grinned, back to his annoying self once more.

"Wait a minute… So you mean, I have to…"

"Yeah, read the all. Try to memorize it too, while you're at it." When Allen paled, Lavi frowned uncomprehendingly. "What" It's just 6000 pages worth of books, 7000 pages worth of files and documents, 4000 pages of loose sheets, plus 2000 photographs and recordings. It'd take me less than a week."

Allen slid down the wall with a groan. "Well, guess what? I'm not a Bookman, and it'd take me at least a year just to get through all that, if I don't get sent on any missions."

Lavi grinned, and Allen was tempted to literally tear it off his face.

"Oh, c'mon. Cheer up, General!"

_You know exactly how to annoy me straight to damned Hell, don't you?_

"There's a party right now, just for you! Why don't you go and enjoy it?"

_Because it's torturous._

Allen sighed. "You know I hate parties, Lavi."

"What? You liked that 'Welcome Home' one the first day you came."

"Well, yes, but this…"

"Is on a totally different scale?"

_If you already know why, then why the hell do you ask?_

Allen nodded.

Lavi grinned. "The ladies are hysterical right now 'cause you're gone. Can't believe you actually managed to sneak out."

Allen shrugged. He wasn't going to share all of his tricks. Lavi was surely going to make him regret it someday.

Lavi looked disappointed. Allen was tempted to tell him, but decided against it; Bookmen knew enough.

"Well… I'll be going back to the party now," he winked, "I'll do my share of fan service and keep the ladies satisfied."

As Lavi turned around to leave, Allen remembered something.

"Hey! Lavi! Uh, I was just wondering… Do you know why Komui didn't come to the party today?"

"Hm? What? …Oh, that. Somebody destroyed the new Komurin that he was making. Personally, I think of it as destroying the machine that was about to destroy Head Quarters… But I wonder who did it."

_I think I know who…_

_**Oh yeah… Wow, you're actually pretty quick to catch on for once.**_

_Hey, I'm not __that__ slow. You have to admit._

_**No, I don't.**_

_Oh, just fucking shut up._

"Well, see ya later." Lavi turned and left, picking his way through the mess on the floor. Which reminded him…

_Oh my God. I need to clean up this mess, lug it all the way to my room, somehow find enough space for it all there, read all of it, and attempt to memorize most of it; because there is no way in hell that I can memorize it all._

Groaning, Allen got up and picked up a small stack of paper just in front of him.

_Great. 10 down, 19,990 more to go._

Timcampy fluttered off his head and picked up several papers with its mouth, making Allen smile.

"You going to help me, Tim?"

_Hey, wait a minute… There's a loophole to this._

_**Wow, pretty clever for once too.**_

_I told you to fucking shut up._

* * *

**Link's POV**

Link found Allen an hour later with 3 neat stacks of paper, books, files, etc. beside him. It appeared as if he were reading a book. On closer inspection, it was Tim that was reading. Allen was simply flipping the pages every 3 seconds or so.

"Um… ?"

"Oh, good, you're here. Carry those to my room for me," said Allen, gesturing to two of the piles. "You can give the rest to Bookman."

"What? But…"

"If you need help, go and get some. There's plenty of people around with nothing to do."

"Um…"

"Look. I'm not in the mood. I just got several hours' worth of useless work."

_Oh, great. Dark Allen's back. It won't do to mention the party now, would it?_

"Yes, sir. So… Who should I ask for help?"

"Oh, ask Komui. He should be in one of those off-limits rooms, creating a robot so he can destroy Head Quarters."

* * *

"498… 499… 500!"

Hopping off the chair, Allen studied his build critically in the mirror. He hadn't been on any missions for a while now; almost a month, actually, and it was starting to have an effect on his body.

_Maybe I should do 600 pushups tomorrow… No, I should do something different altogether… Like, I could balance another chair on my feet while doing pushups. Or… Should I go on a diet?_

_**YES!**_

_Hey, you don't even know what I look like._

_**What I DO know is that you eat at least 500 servings per meal.**_

_I'm a growing boy._

_**Nobody can see the results, shorty.**_

_Especially you, since you don't even have eyes._

_**There. You just admitted that you're short.**_

_No I didn't._

_**Oh, yes, you did.**_

_When did I do that?_

_**Just now.**_

_Look, this argument is pointless._

_**Because we both know that you're short.**_

_Technically, you're shorter, since you don't even have a physical body._

_**And since I don't have a physical body, my height is infinite.**_

_So since you don't even have a set height, you're shorter than a dust mite._

_**And taller than the world.**_

_Wow, you're pretty fat._

_**Says the pig.**_

_Who's a pig?_

_**Who do you think?**_

_Fine, I'll go on a diet. Happy now?_

_**WHAT? REALLY?**_

_What? You just said I should._

_**No, it's just that… Wow, Allen on a diet.**_

_What?_

_**No, no. Nothing.**_

* * *

"So, Allen. What would you like to eat today?"

"Ummm… (Enter list of 50 food items here). And for desert, churros, quindium, strawberry shortcake, and icecream. A dozen bowls, and seven scoops per bowl! Any flavor is fine with me. Oh, and cold iced tea with two teaspoons of honey and three ice cubes would be nice."

"A big appetite as usual, Allen," chuckled Jerry as he turned to prepare the meal/buffet for 50+.

"…But unfortunately, I won't be able to eat all that," sighted Allen. He was so wrapped up in his grief that he failed to notice the utter silence that filled the room.

Jerry took a minute to digest the information. "Uh… Why, may I ask?"

"I…I'm going on a diet," sniffed Allen.

At these words, you could hear a pin drop… No, you could hear people's chins dropping from across the room. Literally.

"So… I'll be eating (enter list of 20 food items here). And for desert, churros, and 5 bowls of icecream, 5 scoops per each."

Jerry gave a late response. "…Oh…Okay, then;;…"

Allen sat at a table in the dining room, with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs. He had already finished his meal 10 minutes ago, and it was torturous to watch his friends eat their meals; and yet, somehow he couldn't leave.

"Allen-kun, are you sure you don't want to eat more?" Leenalee asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Uh-huh," he responded. That beautiful aroma… He couldn't figure out what Jerry must've used to create such a delicious smell.

"Um, Allen, may I ask again why you're on a diet?" Lavi asked in confusion.

_Maybe… A mixture of Sunflower oil and a drop a citrus juice… Or… Wait… There's an herb mixed in somewhere…_

"Um… Allen~kun~?"

_Hmmm… Could it be basil? Might be the lemon variety…_

"Hello~"

_There's still something missing… Oh, I know! Apple juice! Golden delicious, probably._

"Um, Allen? Could you please stop sniffing at my food?"

_Huh?_

Without realizing it, he had been leaning closer and closer to Lavi's plate until his nose was an inch away from it.

"Oh, uh, um. Sorry," he mumbled, his face burning red hot.

"So, Allen, any particular reason for starving yourself?" Krory asked in confusion.

"Well, I haven't been on any missions for a while, now. And I'm starting to get unfit."

"Um, I think that you were supposed to use this time 'til now for reading that 'stuff' we gave you," interrupted Lavi. Bookman nodded as the two shared glances.

"Stuff?" asked Kanda, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Oh, _that_ stuff, the stuff you dumped on me and ran away to leave me to deal it with, right?" Dark Allen returned.

"So, Allen-kun, is that the only reason why you're on a diet?" Asked Leenalee, trying to make Dark Allen disappear.

Allen sighed and Dark Allen disappeared at the mention of the diet. "Well, my eating habits have never been very helpful anyways; so if other people can eat three servings a day, then so can I," he finished with a determined expression.

Kanda snorted, "like hell."

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I can't handle a diet?"

"Exactly that. What? Am I wrong?"

"Bit rich, coming from you, since you couldn't even handle not eating soba for a day."

"Yeah, I could."

"Yeah, right. You probably haven't eaten anything else than soba your entire life."

"Same goes for you. You ever eaten 3 meals in your short, miserable life, beansprout?"

"Oh, so you're challenging me to a bet, Bakanda?"

"So, you wanna make a bet?"

"It'd better be a good one."

"Then starting tomorrow, I'll give up soba and you eat only 3 servings a day. I lose the bet, I cut my hair."

"What? Your hair?" Allen exclaimed, breaking the static between their eyes. The his eyes formed a devilish look of interest. "You're on. If I lose the bet, I'll grow my hair out with Komui's hair growth potion again. And this time deal with it for a year."

Kanda smirked. "So it's a year? And how about the winner gets to design the other person's hair, too? You'll look beautiful with hot pink hair, beansprout."

"And get to choose what the loser can wear. You'll look striking in Leenalee's miniskirt, Bakanda."

* * *

**Leenalee's POV**

The two held a very tense glaring contest, but Leenalee soon stepped in. She had been side-tracked by thoughts of Kanda with short hair and Allen with hot pink hair, but was soon shocked back into reality with the image of Kanda wearing her miniskirt.

"Stop it, you two! This is pointless. Allen-kun, you don't need to go on a diet. It's normal for parasitics to eat more. You know your Innocence is sucking out life from you. You need extra food to compensate. Kanda-kun, you don't need to get all fired up like that! Why did you challenge him to this stupid bet? This is all pointless! Allen-kun, 60 servings a day is good enough for your diet. If you eat any less, then you won't have enough energy for exorcist missions! You're a general now! Act like one! The same goes for you too, Kanda! Be a good example for the newer exorcists. All this stupid bet is going to accomplish is get in the way of your missions and health!"

"Sorry, Leenalee. You're right. This is all pointless," Allen gave her an almost-convincing guilty look.

But Leenalee could tell by the look Allen shared with Kanda that he didn't mean what he said at all. She sighed.

_I hope this ends well._

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, 10 minutes ago. Kanda's giving up soba!"

"Wonder what he'll be eating instead."

"Soba-flavored chips?"

"Ha! That'll be hilarious."

"And Allen's going on a diet! Can you believe that?"

"Only three meals a day, right?"

"He's not going to last long."

"And the penalties. It's going to be hilarious!"

"Kanda's cutting his hair!"

"Allen will be taking Komui's hair potion again, and this time deal with it for a year."

"He might have to dye it pink, too! Hot pink!"

"Kanda'll have to wear Leenalee's miniskirt!"

"Hey, which side are you betting on?"

"Kanda, definitely… Allen doesn't have much self-control when it comes to food."

"Nah, when it comes to beating Kanda, especially in a bet like this, Allen will do anything to win."

"Kanda probably hasn't eaten anything except for soba in his entire life."

"Okay, then! Thanks for the bets, you guys!"

"No prob, Lavi."

* * *

"Good morning, Bakanda."

"Same to you, beansprout."

"What will you be eating today, now that you can't eat soba?"

"I was thinking on cold noodles. What about you? You must have so many dishes you'd like to eat."

"Oh, I was thinking on soba. Cold soba… Or maybe hot soba…"

"Why you fucking bastard, goddamn you to the deepest pit in hell…"

* * *

After ordering their breakfast (Allen ordered the largest bowl he could while it still counting as one serving), the two sat down opposite from one another and held a glaring contest as they ate, not looking at their food at all.

They drank plenty of water. Kanda, to wash his mouth of the 'foul taste', and Allen, to fill his much-too-empty stomach.

And so a tense day came and went, with many supporters cheering them on.

Kanda's supporters from the kitchen (except for Jerry, of course (Allen had given them a hard time;;) invented soba-flavored everything, including soba-flavored chips that he would often be found snacking on.

Allen from the medical team developed a needle that gave you all the nutrients that a parasitic-type required. It came in jumbo size, of course. The head nurse herself gave Allen the shot.

And so another tense day came and went, full of arguments and glares between Kanda and Allen's supporters. And between Kanda and Allen themselves, of course. Leenalee was very busy all day, with so many fights to break up.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Allen took another long draught from his water bottomless water bottle. Not literally bottomless, of course, or it wouldn't be able to contain anything.

Allen's water bottle was developed by his supporters from the science department. Allen didn't quite understand it, but apparently it sucks in these gas components from the air, and when you shake the bottle a couple of times, the gases mix together and this chemical reaction happens, therefore creating H2O.

So whenever his water bottle emptied (which happened very often), Allen could simply shake it a couple of times, and the water bottle would instantly refill. It was very convenient, but Allen still preferred taking out dangos from mid-air to snack on.

"U-um… Sh-should I begin now, sir and ma'am?"

Allen looked up from his water bottle. Beside him, Renny looked up from her clipboard. She had been scribbling furiously on that clipboard for 5 minutes now. Allen thought that this was a waste of his time. Apparently, she thought the same.

Allen sighed. "Sure, go ahead. Try to make it quick."

"Y-yes, sir." Stuttered the exorcist nervously. The boy had light brown hair that was messy and almost shoulder-length. He was skinny, almost scrawny, but Allen could tell that he had small but lean muscles. The boy looked to be around 15, the age when Allen had first joined the Order. He was obviously a newbie, or he wouldn't be so nervous in front of Allen. He got along well with everyone in the Order, with the exception of Kanda; there was no reason to fear him. Right?

"What's your name?" Asked Allen.

"L-Lucas, sir." He replied.

"Well, Lucas, you can call me Allen."

"Y-yes, sir." Seeing the look Allen gave him, he added, "Allen, sir."

"Can we start, please already?" Renny asked impatiently.

With a, "Yes, ma'am!" Lucas immediately went over to the electric chair in the middle of the room and began attaching the cords to the man occupying it.

The man was of middle age, perhaps younger, with coal black hair and dark brown eyes. He had thick, ugly scars all over his body, visible because he had only been given dirty trunks to wear.

The man was a broker, captured by several exorcists on a mission. Apparently the broker was suspected to have a close connection to the Earl than most, and so was to be interrogated. Two 'high ranking' persons of the Order had to be present to bear witness, and so Allen, the newest general, and Renny, a lesser branch head, got stuck with the unwanted job as usual.

Allen took another swing from his water bottle, wandering if the science department could invent one that creates another drink, instead of water. Say it creates soba broth, for example… That would get on Kanda's nerves…

"Um, the preparations are done." Mumbled Lucas nervously.

Allen looked up to see him by the control panel for the electric chair.

"Well, get on with it," said Renny.

"What's your name, broker?" Lucas asked, but was met by silence.

This was expected, but Allen and Renny couldn't help but sigh impatiently. Noticing their impatience all too acutely, Lucas cranked up the power high and pressed a button.

The affect was immediate. The man's hairs stood on end, and he screamed in pain, fingers white in tension, and every muscle rigid from pain. The veins were all too visible as they pushed outwards against the man's skin, and his eyes bulged out, so much whites showing unnaturally.

Lucas released the button, and asked, "What's your name?"

Although blood was spilling from his mouth, the man remained silent, smirking at the exorcist.

The interrogation went on for another ten minutes, with zero information gained from the now unconscious man.

Lucas looked helplessly at the two of them. Allen looked to Renny, who gave him an expectant look. Sighing, Allen walked towards the unconscious figure, and promptly poured the contents of his water bottle onto it. Spluttering and gasping, it came back to life.

"So, what's your name?" Allen asked conversationally. He was met by a cold stare.

Allen activated his innocence, liking how the dim light reflected off his sharp claws.

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" He asked innocently.

_**Here comes Dark Allen…**_

There was a small movement in the man's throat that could have been a gulp. Ignoring it, Allen promptly cut off the tip of the man's pinky finger in his left hand.

Screams and sobs echoed in the dark room as Allen cut off the man's fingers bend by bend. When Allen had cut off the index finger and had moved on to the thumb, he heard a faint voice coming from the man.

"Pardon?" Allen asked a little too innocently.

"Jacob," he whispered, his voice filled with pain and fear.

"Well, Jacob, I heard that you know a lot about the Earl and his whereabouts. Could you tell me what you know, please?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't care if you die?" Allen asked curiously.

Jacob's face paled. "You… you can't kill me."

"Why not?" He asked, his face a mask of confusion.

"You…you need information from me, and…"

"You do realize that the Order doesn't care about you. We can always capture more brokers. And as far as I'm concerned, this is a waste of my time."

Jacob lowered his head and seemed to think this through. What he said next was barely audible.

"He's working with a wizard."

"What's a wizard?" Asked Allen.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"He's working with a wizard." Now he's done it. If the Order doesn't kill him, the Earl definitely will. But man, was that beansprout of a boy frightening. He never thought that that kind-looking boy had such a dark personality. No, another dark self. That Allen definitely had split-personality.

_But enough of that boy for now. I'm in deep trouble, spilling that information. It's not even something the Earl knows I know! It's something I overheard from the Noahs…_

"What's a wizard?" Asked Allen.

_Huh?_

Jacob looked up. The boy Allen looked confused, while the younger boy, Lucas, looked absolutely clueless. The woman looked stricken.

"Working with a wizard, you say? Could that possibly be… And you," She said, turning on Allen, "you don't know anything? How can you be so clueless?"

"I-um-well…"

"You got extra time off so you could look through those files."

"Oh…"

"Well…?"

"Um, Timcampy."

"Timcampy?"

A strange creature, a gold ball with wings, Jacob couldn't find other words to describe it, flew from the white-haired boy's hood. As it landed on the boy's hand, a holographic image came out of the golem's mouth. The boy smiled nervously at the woman.

The woman sighed, "I see."

"I'll read it all later…" Mumbled the boy.

The woman looked back and forth from the men in the room, chewing her lip in thought. "He'll have to die," She said finally.

"Huh?" chorused the men.

_What? They know I have this information, and they're still going to kill me anyways?_

"What? But…"

"No buts. He knows too much. Kill him, Walker." Said Renny as she pointed at Lucas.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

"No buts. He knows too much. Kill him, Walker."

Allen stared in horror at the figure she was pointing to. The boy stared back. Then he turned back to Renny.

"Ma-ma'am… Why?"

Renny turned her back on him, looking instead to Allen. "Well, exorcist?"

Allen didn't know how to respond. "But… Why?"

"He knows too much. Didn't I say so before?"

"I-I can't."

"Why? You kill Akuma."

"They're already dead souls. I free them with my Innocence. That's not killing. It's not taking a life."

"You fight Noahs. You strive to kill them, don't you?"

"I've never killed one. And my weapon doesn't kill humans; it kills the memories of a Noah."

"Your goal is to kill the Millenium Earl."

"He's not purely human. And he has done inhuman things."

"The way you tortured that man. You call that human, then?"

"I…"

"If you can create such pain, you can kill one human, Walker."

"I…"

"Just listen to your orders, exorcist!"

_Just listen to your orders, exorcist…_

_Just listen to your orders…_

_Your orders…_

"No."

"…What?"

"I won't kill a human, much less an exorcist, just because he 'knows too much'."

"…Even if he might cause a war if he lives?"

"A… A war?"

"I'm asking you to kill the person that might be the death of thousands, even millions, Allen Walker."

"…I won't kill a person just beause of what 'might' happen, Renny."

"I…"

The two turned around, startled by the voice. They had almost forgotten that Lucas had been there, although his death was the topic of the conversation.

"If I might cause a war that would kill a lot of people, then…"

"NO!" Allen surged forward, grabbing the boy by the shoulders, and shook him.

"What are you saying? Can't you see? It might not happen…" He looked to Renny, but tears had formed in her eyes, and she looked away.

_Why…_

He looked back to Lucas, and he was crying too. "It's okay, Allen. I became an exorcist to protect people. This will protect people, right?"

The smile he gave him pierced Allen's heart.

_Why?_

Slowly, numbly, Allen took his clawed hand and pierced through the boy's heart. He was still smiling when he died. The light in his eyes were still sunny as they faded away. But the tears remained. They dribbled into the pool of blood that grew bigger and bigger. Bigger and bigger. The pool of blood will grow forever.

_Why?_

Allen took his hand out of the boy's corpse, and laid him gently on the floor. His hands were soaked in blood, and now his legs were, too, as the pool of red soaked his clothes. Soaked in blood. Allen stared at his bloody hands. Will they ever come clean?

Tears fell onto his hands, a constant stream of grief, falling to his bloody, unclean hands.

Blood and murder, tears and grief.

_Why does it seem that I bring death and sadness everywhere I go?_

* * *

**Sorry for ending it like that, the ending should have been happier… :( And btw I had already planned an ending similar to this ages ago, it just happened to fit in well with the latest chapter of DGM… :D **

**And sorry for the nothingness that happens in this chap. Promise HP characters will finally come into play in the next chap. Who knows? Maybe even Harry himself will come in *dodges rocks from readers* okay, okay, I'll try my best to bring him in;;**

**And terribly sry 4 the late update. Was gonna update sooner, like 2 weeks earlier, sooner, but got hmwk over load :( will be more punctual next time *sigh* but plz know that I try my best**

**And I realize that some characters are outta character, and I don't really have a set style of writing yet;;**

**But I'm still new to this, so plz gimme a break :) and I'm pretty sure that I'll get better as we go**

**And omg, I don't have any A/N's! wow. Wanted to put in a billion, but an old, wise man once told me try not to put in any, so ;) (LOL) well, thank-u wise old man! Plz review! U HAVE TOOOOOOOOO! (the same wise old man told me that the pronunciation of multiple vowels depend on whether or not the number of vowels are odd or even :D)**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello, folks; the long-awaited chapter 3… I hope… It's taken a long time, I know, but it was partly because of a lot of homework.  
****Allen: Partly?  
****Me: …;; Well, anyways, I know I've said before that I would take a shorter time on updating chapters, but… How do I put this…;;  
****Kanda: She's gonna take about a month or so for every chapter, that lazy butt.  
****Allen: lol  
****Me: *glare* Oh, I've had this good idea in mind for you two… *creepy smile*  
****Kanda+Allen: *shudder*  
****Angry mob: NO! NO YAOI!  
****Me: AHHH! (runs away)  
****Kanda+Allen: …;;;;  
****Allen: ummm, okay… Well, I'll say the disclaimer on behalf of anicraze009. (takes out sheet of paper) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Man, or any of its characters. They belong to their specific authors.**

**Allen: …Wait a moment…  
****Kanda: …Somebody… Owns me…  
****Allen: …**

**LOL I randomly had that idea while going to school. Ain't that random :D**

**Oh and almost forgot. Some ppl had trouble understanding what happened at the end of the last chapter. The thing is, Renny didn't order Jacob to be killed. They needed Jacob alive for information and all that (yes, Allen lied to him about him not being very important). Renny wanted Lucas dead, because he had accidentally learned about the existence of wizrds/free exorcists. If he were to tell others about them, then there is a possibility that there would be war. So he needed to die.  
****Sry if that's confusing. I tend to have confusing ideas that I can't explain properly;;**

**And someone (forget who) suggested that I write a… "Proper" chapter for chapter 1… Yes, a good suggestion. I totally agree that the first chappy was incredibly boring, but… I don't wanna! I'm too lazy! T^T and besides, the first chappy was meant to be a prologue of sorts. It's not a chapter. Just say it's the prologue, and chapter 2 is chapter 1, and this is chapter 2… You know what? Maybe if I'm not too lazy one day, I'll change the chapter names like that.**

**And btw still not sure whether Timcampy should be a "he" or an "it". For now, I'm sticking with "he".  
****Another btw; I dunno if I wrote previous chapters in American, but from now on, I'm writing my chaps in American. (Yes, I'm Canadian, but my computer isn't;;) But I will be sticking to the metric system (mm, cm, m, km) (yes I am weird) just cuz it's convenient :D**

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Allen sat, silently fuming, as people around him discussed about useless things. Well, not entirely useless, as they were discussing about the Earl and his new ally; and not everyone was into the discussion. Some people shot him pitying looks. But Allen didn't need pity—in fact, he had a funeral to attend. If they would let him, of course.

But obviously they weren't going to let him. Lucas's funeral was going to start in less than half an hour, and they weren't showing any signs of excusing him from this "important" meeting.

So Allen just sat there, quietly smoldering in his seat, and ignored most of the conversation and pitying looks.

"…Must inform… This is… Can't be ignored…"

"…The casualties… A mistake…"

"I think that… On purpose?"

Timcampy fluttered his wings, the expression on his face—erm, cross, looking worried.

Allen smiled sadly, but even Tim couldn't cheer him up today.

"…This means war!"

"WHAT?" Allen jumped up in shock, not even daring to believe his ears. There has to be a mistake… Perhaps he had misheard?

But Leverrier only gave him a snarl. "What have you been listening to all along, _General?_" By the tone he used when calling him that, Allen could tell easily that Leverrier was still angry at him for becoming a General. "Angry" being an understatement, of course.

"A free exorcist has joined forces with the Earl."

"The man Voldemort, who killed millions of other wizards," Allen countered.

He still wasn't familiar with the term "free exorcist". To be truthful, he simply hated the term. "Free" and "exorcist" didn't mix too well in his mind. He had noticed that with all the other Generals, who preferred to call them "wizards" and "witches". In the case of Zokaro, and sometimes the other Generals when they happened to be in a particularly bad mood, the group would be referred to as "bastards" and "bitches". Pretty clever, since the words rhyme. Kind of.

"Those "wizards" are teaching younger generations to go wild and wreak havoc! This demands an explanation!" Shouted a member of the Vatican.

"Yes; an explanation, not a war—"

"Why not?" interrupted Leverrier, "We could simply destroy them and save ourselves a headache."

A small shudder escaped from those present in the room at these words.

"But they are possible allies also," Klaude spoke up, "This Voldemort seems to be an outsider of sorts—the Ministry of Magic would be more than willing to help us defeat him."

"Klaude Nine; have you forgotten the war that our ancestors have suffered through because of these "wizards"?"

"No, I have not. Neither have I forgotten the treaty our ancestors have set to avoid another one."

This quieted Leverrier for a while. When he finally spoke, it was in a deadly whisper. "You are saying that you are against the extermination of those who called war against us decades past, and have now allied with the Earl?"

"I am saying that I am against the "extermination" of a people who we have signed a treaty with, and would be more than willing to help fight against an ally of the Earl, and possibly the Earl himself."

"You do realize that you are talking about the people who have murdered hundreds of people of the Order simply because they didn't wish to cooperate with us?"

"Why can't we forget past differences from over a century ago and fight together against the enemy that we share?" shouted Allen, pounding his fists in frustration on the table. "Aren't you Vaticans willing to do anything to win this war? Then why are you increasing our enemies when we…"

Allen slowly came to a stop, looking warily from one Central representative to the other. He knew with disheartening certainty that he had said the wrong thing. The look on Leverrier's face looked especially dangerous. Very much like the way a tiger eyes a healthy, young buck with its antlers stuck in a tree branch. A lovely meal perfectly prepared, just waiting for him to dig in.

Leverrier began to speak, but the look remained on his face. "Perhaps, then, we could request a meeting with the free exorcists, and hear what they have to say about this… Allegiance."

Allen blinked in surprise, "Uh… Yeah, sure that's great."

Leverrier chuckled in amusement, making Allen's previous anger flare up again, "Yes; 'great', isn't it?"

Allen marched out of the room, his head dizzy with anger. He barley even noticed Tiedoll join him until he spoke, "Um, Allen-kun, the heads and generals will be holding a private meeting about the meeting."

Allen lashed out with anger, saying, "another meeting? Is that all generals do? Hold stupid meetings and bicker like children?" Then, realizing that his anger was directed to the wrong person, Allen blushed, "Um, sorry, General Tiedoll, I didn't mean to—"

Tiedoll simply chuckled, "No matter, General Allen. Your comment is too true. 'Bickering like children'," He chuckled some more, while Allen waited nervously, unsure whether to raise his question.

"Now, Allen," Tiedoll spoke, his expression serious, "the meeting is for a while yet. I'm sure you have somewhere important to be."

Allen frowned, "Um, I'm not sure I understand, General Tiedoll."

It was Tiedoll's turn to frown, "but the funeral's about to start; I'm sure you don't want to be late."

Allen loitered around, unsure whether to go in or not. He had only thought about attending the funeral that he had never stopped to wonder if it would be okay to even show his face there. After all, as Lucas's murderer, nobody would want to see him there; it would most likely be regarded as an insult.

He stood there for a second, considering the fact, then left the hall. Turning a corner, he bumped into a boy. "Bumping" being an understatement, the boy crashed into him.

"Look where you're going, you—" Allen began to shout, when he got his first good look at the boy. Light brown hair, bright, green eyes, and light, shallow features. He looked exactly like his older brother, Lucas. Or he was his older brother.

Allen choked on his words, a lump having suddenly formed in his throat. That lump grew bigger as he took in the exorcist uniform the boy wore.

"Um, is sir a General?" asked the boy in a small voice that sounded distinctly like Lucas's.

"I—yes, I am."

"Do you know where the funeral room is? I lost my way and—"

Allen pointed down the hall.

"Oh, thank-you sir."

Allen nodded curtly, not trusting himself to speak.

The boy was about to leave when Allen suddenly asked, "What's your name?"

"It's Ryan, sir. Ryan Williams."

"I see… You look exactly like your…" Allen cut himself off, not wanting to continue.

"Did you know my brother, sir?"

Allen forced himself to look into those large, green eyes. Memories came rushing back, painful memories, and he looked away again.

"How do you know my brother, sir? Have you met him before? Were you his mentor?"

"I was the one that killed him." With that, he left, walking away in swift strides. The burning gaze of those large, green eyes bored into his head as he continued to walk away.

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

"How was the meeting?"

"Great."

"How was the funeral?"

"Great."

"…How was that other meeting?"

"Great."

"…Great."

Leenalee and Lavi shared concerned looks, then glanced back at the disheartened form of Allen. He had locked himself up in the Ark for a couple of days, and they had finally managed to coax him out. But he had only sat moodily in the corner of the sofa all day, and refused any attempts at conversation. Now the day was almost gone, and they were still at square one.

Lavi had thought that perhaps if Leenalee and Allen were left alone for a while, then Allen would cheer up. Ahem, not that there was anything between the two, of course, but…

"So, Lavi, how was that last mission of yours?" asked Leenalee in an obvious attempt to strike conversation.

"Oh, um, it was great." The glare from Leenalee told him that was not enough.

"Uh, yeah, so… I killed a lot of Akuma and…"

A cringe from Allen told him that the word "kill" should not be used.

"So, uh, I got this awesome Innocence."

"…"

"…"

"Yeah." Lavi glanced awkwardly between the two.

Leenalee sighed. "Allen, why don't you eat some dangos? They're your favorite, right?"

Allen shook his head.

Leenalee looked to Lavi, apparently surprised, but Lavi knew that Allen was still determined to win his bet with Kanda. Lavi sighed; if only Kanda were here. Then he and Allen would fight, and Allen would cheer up. It usually worked. Unfortunately, Kanda was away on a mission.

There was a very uncomfortable silence when Leenalee suddenly said, "Hey, Allen, why don't we play some poker?"

Both boys looked at Leenalee, very surprised.

_If Leenalee is going this far, she must really want Allen to cheer up._

A similar thought must have been going through Allen's head, because he stuttered, "Um, L—Leenalee…."

But Leenalee was enthusiastically pulling out a deck of cards from mid-air, saying to Lavi, "Why, Lavi, this is going to be fun, eh?"

Lavi and Allen shared a startled glance.

"Here, Lavi, you hand out the cards," said Leenalee, handing him the deck.

"Um, I think the proper term is—"

"Whatever," Leenalee cut him off. Then, leaning in while Lavi took the deck from him, she whispered, "I don't know how to play poker."

Lavi didn't know what to say to that.

So Lavi dealt the cards, and the game began.

The result should be obvious.

"Royal Flush!" Allen shouted, showing his hand.

_At least Leenalee's succeeded in cheering him up. Though I'm not sure if it's a good idea to cheer up his dark side…_

"Aw, Allen, you've got to go easy on us!" exclaimed Leenalee, stomping on Lavi's foot with the heel of her boot.

"Yeah, Allen, you're too good at this!" chimed in Lavi, thinking that Allen's had enough of ego stroking for one day.

Just then, Komui barged in and gasped, finding Leenalee gambling. "LEENALEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GAMBLING WITH BOYS!"

The three exorcists shared the same thought: _he always manage to make things so awkward…_

"AND YOU!" he shouted, pointing at Allen, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TEACHING HER GAMBLING, AREN'T YOU!"

"Uh, nii-san, I'm the one who suggested…"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET CLOSER TO HER BY TEACHING HER GAMES, AND…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, I'M NOT TEACHING HER ANYTHING…"

"Um, Allen…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PRECIOUS LEENALEE…"

"Nii-san, please calm down, it's okay…"

"I'M HER FRIEND, OKAY? GET OVER IT…"

"Please, Allen-kun…"

"YOU LIKE HER! I KNOW YOU DO!"

"YEAH! I LIKE HER! WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? HUH?"

There was a sudden awkward silence; then Leenalee knocked the two arguing people down to the floor.

"Now, nii-san, I'm sure Allen didn't actually mean what he said."

_I'm not so sure about that…_

"Now you two apologize."

The two mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Okay, then," beamed Leenalee, satisfied for now, "Now, nii-san, did you need anything?"

Komui sighed, his face serious, "well, Allen… It's time for the meeting."

* * *

**Allen's POV**

The members of the Black Order stood at one end of the large meadow. The meadow was about the size of a baseball stadium, and in the middle of a forest. Other than its larger-than-average size, the meadow was the same as any other meadow in any other forest. Other than the fact that the wizards had put "shields" around it so that nobody else could come in. Or something like that (some terms such as "spells" and "Muggles" were used when the process was described, which were totally unfamiliar with most members of the Black Order). These preparations were necessary since the meadow was the designated meeting place for the meeting between the Black Order and the wizards. He sighed; his life seemed to be all about meetings these days.

Just then, the night sounds around the meadow went quiet, and the Black Order members turned their attention to the other end of the field, where small figures began to appear out of thin air. Soon a large group of figures were walking towards them.

"They're late," grumbled Zokaro from beside him. Allen was standing as a group with the other generals, as were the branch heads and Central representatives; and of course the Bookmen were present, standing a little off to the side. The Black Order members walked slowly towards the center of the meadow, meeting the wizards near the center.

The wizards were a curious-looking bunch. They all wore robes, male or female. But other than that, there was no sense of uniformity among them, unlike the similar uniforms of the Black Order. Particularly one old wizard stood out even among the bizarre crowd. He had a long, white beard that almost reached the ground. He wore half-moon glasses, and the eyes from behind them seemed timeless; they could've been a day old, or a millennia old. Allen singled him out as a powerful and influential leader, but without any particular reason.

The two parties silently studied each other from about five meters away from the other party. Finally, Leverrier, the un-spoken spokes-person (pun intended), spoke up.

"Well, long-time no-see, free exorcists."

There was a long pause as the wizards turned their attention to Leverrier, and label him as the leader of the group of Black Order representatives. Finally, a man wearing a lime green bowler hat replied.

"Yes; long-time no-see, indeed."

* * *

**Allen's POV**

The tension was unbearable. Allen could feel the tension in the air; every one of his senses seemed to scream it out, the silence making it even more unbearable. The tension seemed to come out in waves from every person present, hanging in the air like thick clouds of smoke, but did nothing to muffle out the screaming silence, making Allen's ears ring in pain.

Finally, the man in the green hat broke the silence. "You say that You-know-who is back."

Leverrier gave him a long look and replied, "I assume you are talking about the man Voldemort?"

For some reason, all wizards present gave a small wince. No; not all of them. Allen noticed that the strange man with the long beard barely reacted at all.

After a moment, the tension intensified. Then a witch beside the man with the hat whispered to him. After a nod, he spoke, "We would like to see proof that what you say is true."

Leverrier smiled, "Of course."

He gestured to a man beside him, and he walked back to where the Ark still stood. In the tension reverberating around the field, Allen had barely noticed the soft glow from the Ark behind him. The man disappeared into the Ark, then reappeared a minute later, pushing a wheel chair in front of him as he did so. In the wheelchair sat Jacob, the broker that had given them information about the Earl and Voldemort's new allegiance.

The same man had also been present when Allen had murdered Lucas. Allen gritted his teeth.

_Grieving could wait until after the meeting; for now I should concentrate in preventing a war from happening. That's why Lucas had to die; to prevent a war._

…

…_Go away._

_**Hey… You OK?**_

_I told you to go away._

_**Okay; fine, sheesh.**_

…_Well?_

_**Oh; come on. It's been so long since we've talked. Life in a guy's head gets boring; you know?**_

_No; I don't know._

Ignoring the 14th, Allen turned his attention back to his surroundings. Jacob's wheelchair was positioned beside Leverrier, and the man with the hat had just asked him a question. Allen cursed Neah for making him miss something so important. Then he listened in to Jacob's answer.

"Well, I—I accidentally overheard the noahs talk about it."

"What was their exact wording?" A wizard asked in a quiet voice. He was the first person other than Leverrier, the man with the hat, or Jacob to speak.

"I—I can't remember exactly."

"Then at least tell us what you can remember," said the man in the green hat.

"Um, the noah with the top hat and white gloves—"

"Tykki, right?" burst out Allen without thought.

Everyone looked in surprise at Allen. After the moment of surprise passed, the tension in the air intensified, making it almost painful.

"You seem quite… Close with the noahs," commented the man with the green hat.

"Mentioning a noah by his first name… Bad move, Allen," whispered Tiedoll from beside him.

"But I didn't do anything bad, right?" Allen fretted, terribly worried.

"He just said it was bad, idiot," whispered Zokaro through gritted teeth.

"But, it's nothing _really_ bad, right? Like; I didn't cause a war or anything?" Allen whispered, very worried now.

"None that I can see," Tiedoll reassured him, smiling now.

"Will you all be quiet!" Klaude hissed, although the conversation had caused minimal noise.

The generals all turned their attention back to the interrogation happening at the center of the meadow. Allen's comment seemed to have paused without too much impact, and Jacob was back to retelling the conversation he'd overheard.

"So, uh, _Tykki_, said: "The Earl agreed to help out the wizard." Then the girl, she's a noah too—"

All three generals shot Allen a look, although he would've kept quiet this time without one.

"—said: "But I thought "Voldy" was powerless right now."

The wizards exchanged glances at this. Allen guessed that "Voldy" was Voldemort.

"Then Tykki said: "He may be powerless right now, but if he can get his hands on the boy, he'll regain his power. That's where we come in."

There was a long silence as the two parties registered this information. Then a thought occurred to Allen.

"Why didn't we ask him this before?"

Tiedoll shrugged, "Too busy bickering like children."

* * *

**Allen's POV**

"I—I don't know anything else. After that, the noahs disappeared through a red door."

The man with the green hat narrowed his eyes, "Do you think we're going to believe that?"

"What he says is true," said Allen, "I'm afraid that I'm quite familiar with the red door."

The man with the hat turned his attention to Allen, as did everyone else. "You seem to know the noahs very well.

Allen barely had time to wince, since Zokaro growled, "That's because we actually fight them, instead of lying around doing nothing."

Then suddenly chaos broke out as everyone present shouted towards the other party. It wasn't long until weapons began to appear. There was a moment when Allen felt fear leap into his throat.

Then everything seemed to slow down. The wizards were all holding slender sticks in their hands; Allen guessed they were their wands. The generals from the Black Order activated their Innocence, all except for Allen himself. Although he knew that Klaude and Tiedoll were trying to stop a fight, this would probably flare it up even more. Other members of the Black Order took out other various weapons; mostly guns **(reminder that this is the 20****th**** century)**. The Bookmen alone were not running towards the center of the field for the oncoming clash. Although Lavi's Innocence was activated, and he and Bookmen seemed to be arguing about something. Allen didn't think too much about it.

Allen ran towards the center of the field, where the two parties were heading towards. For a brief second he registered that the old wizard with the long, white beard was doing the same thing. He stopped in the very center of the field, facing the Black Order, his arms open wide, expecting the worst.

_Well, Lucas, know that I tried my best until the end. I hope I don't see you after I die, since you went to a good place._

Then there was blinding pain.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

He couldn't think of how else to describe it. There was a sudden, spasm of pain that went throughout every spore of his body. Except that the pain continued throughout. There was no fainting; no refuge from the pain. It felt as though he was being drowned in lava.

Then he could no longer sense his body. It was just a continuous ache of pain. In the very back of his consciousness that wasn't taken over by the pain, Allen could sense another being entering his mind. Or spirit, or self; anyway you wanted to describe it.

This created a new sear of pain, as Allen could feel the other entities in his mind (he would guess the 14th and perhaps himself?) fighting against it. The three battled inside his head, creating shocks of pain, when it became clear that the third was much more powerful than the others.

Then there was a sudden peace as the three beings became quiet, and settled back inside his mind. Then the previous blaze of pain resumed, even more painful than the first.

Two of the beings were connecting with each other. That's when Allen realized that the second was not himself, but his Innocence. There was a sudden fear as he feared that perhaps his Innocence may disappear, and the connection stopped. It didn't disappear, but the connection remained small, the two entities being connected by only a small web of thin cords.

Then there was peace, relief from the pain. And the peace remained.

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

Lavi looked towards the center of the field, where the wizards and Black Order members were running towards, weapons out.

He had wanted to fight for the Black Order, of course, but Panda had stopped him. Just another war between these humans that never learn, he had told him. As if he weren't human himself.

Then Lavi noticed that Allen didn't have his Innocence activated, and was running ahead towards the very center of the field.

"Does that idiot want to die?" He yelled, catching old gramp's attention.

Then Allen stopped at the very center, his arms open wide.

_Must be his attempt to stop a war from happening. Like that'll ever happen. The idiot's just gonna get himself killed—_

Then he did it. The idiot stopped the war.

There was a flash of bright, white light. When the light vanished a second after, everyone looked towards the center of the field, where Allen stood—er, floated.

Allen floated three meters off the ground, with his arms open just as he was before he… Floated. There was a mini-tornado going around him, and there were white tendrils that had erupted from the ground to surround him like the tornado. Then the tendrils had completely engulfed him and Allen was out of his sight.

Everyone was frozen as this spectacle happened before them. The previous fury was completely forgotten.

"He's been chosen," mused Bookman.

"He's been _what_?" Asked Lavi, thoroughly unhinged by what was happening to his best friend.

Bookman started, as if he had unknowingly spoken aloud, then repeated, "He's been chosen. By the Copy Innocence. First time it's happened to anyone in 117 years. First time it's ever happened to an exorcist, in fact. And this isn't just any random choosing, either. It's the choosing of the original user, if my guess is correct."

"Wow, gramps. It's great you know all this stuff and all, but how come you never told me? Because I'm not sure I really follow when you say "the choosing of the original user". I mean, how can he be the original when he's being chosen right now…"

""Original", as in the wizard that can grant others the power of the Copy Innocence. That's where the name comes from. The power of the Innocence is copied to others from the original… Didn't I tell you this before?"

Lavi wisely chose not to respond.

Bookman was about to give him a good punch in the head when there was an explosion.

The tornado at the center of the field exploded, forcing everyone to take a step back. The strong wind continued to blow from the swirling pillar of white. Ribbons of bright, white light pulsed from gaps in the pillar, blinding anyone that the light touched. This continued for a few seconds; then there was a sudden explosion of wind and blinding light.

The explosion stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

Lavi picked himself up from the ground, registering some pain from his back and right elbow. He hadn't even realized that he had been blown off his feet. As he looked around him, everyone else were on the ground several meters from where they had originally been standing.

"Are you even going to ask whether I'm okay or not?" asked Bookman in frustration.

"Oh; are you okay, Panda?"

Panda punched Lavi in the head, hard.

"Ow!" cried Lavi.

"Where's your respect to your elderly?"

"Uh—hey, look!" cried out Lavi, partly to divert the angry Panda's attention, but mostly because he saw Allen.

Bookman looked to where Lavi was pointing, and saw Allen lying on the ground. A few seconds later, Allen groggily sat up, and rubbed his temples with his hands. All three of them noticed at the same time that in his left hand, Allen was holding a white wand.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Allen stared in wonder at the small, white twig. Snow-white, with three bands intertwined with one another like a unicorn's horn. The wand seemed to emanate a soft glow; it might've been that it was so purely white, or the light was hitting it at a certain angle. But Allen sensed that the wand was creating the glow itself. The wand was about seven inches, and about as thick as a pencil.

But what worried Allen was that all wands are made of wood. But the white wand in his hand didn't feel like wood at all. In fact, Allen couldn't begin to guess what it was. Hard as stone, light as a feather, with texture similar to ivory, the material lying in front of him seemed so outer-worldly that Allen didn't know what to do.

So Allen chose not to look at the wand, and instead looked around him to see that everyone else were standing around him in a loose circle. There was a long silence as people took stock of the situation. Then Lavi stepped forward and held out his hand, a slight grin on his face. Allen took it, grinning back, and stood up. Immediately, he felt woozy, and nearly passed out. So instead, Lavi held nearly all of his weight, and Allen had to lean onto him for support.

Allen's weak appearance seemed to have helped the man in the green hat find his voice, "This—this cannot be! Magic is only granted at birth!"

"Well, now it's happened to an exorcist 16 years after birth," replied Tiedoll with a hint of humor in his voice.

This created another argument among the two groups. The noise made Allen's head swim, and he involuntarily moaned in pain.

Then an elderly man whose voice Allen did not recognize yelled, "Silence!"

The man with the long beard walked into Allen field of vision, and he spoke again, "This even did not simply happen by chance. The Copy Innocence has never chosen a human after birth in 117 years, and now it has chosen an exorcist as the original user when we were about to break into war. Do you not think that God is trying to send us a message? He wants the two sides to work together. The time has come for us to work against our common enemy!"

The speech was short but carried a lot of passion; Allen half expected everyone to break into cheers. But the prospect of working together was not a very happy thought to either side. All that was heard was discontented murmuring.

The man with the green hat spoke out from somewhere beyond Allen's vision, "Now, come, Dumbledore. Can you really trust these people? This may all be their plot, you know—"

This created a new wave of anger, rippling throughout the small crowd quickly.

"SILENCE!" shouted Dumbledore, instantly silencing the crowd. "Cornelius, are you suggesting that the young man here," said Dumbledore, gesturing towards Allen, "being chosen was just a trick and illusion created by the Black Order? Even with the wand to prove it?"

"Well, it doesn't really look like a wand, does it?" asked a wizard from Allen's left.

This created another ripple of murmuring that passed throughout the crowd.

_Why don't you try it out?_

_Wha—what?_

_Try out the wand, Allen._

_Who are you?_

_Who am I? Well, you already know that Allen…_

_I…_

_Come on, Allen. You know what to do…_

And he did. It was like instinct, almost, the feeling of lifting his wand and waving it in the air. It was so natural, as if he had done so a million times before.

A shower of silver sparks flew from his wand, and created a holographic image in the air. The image was of a silver cross, with a phoenix flying behind it. Everyone present stared at the image for a second, amazed by the minute detail of the image; every feather of the phoenix was visible, and the bird seemed to smolder in flames and breathe smoke.

Then Allen spoke, and the words seemed to have been prepared for him a million years ago.

"This is the symbol of our allegiance. From now on, the Cross protects the phoenix, and the phoenix protects the Cross. We fight under one name: the Order of the Silver Flire." Allen gave a small smile. "Let's burn Voldy and the Earl to the ground, shall we?"

There was a moment of silence at his words, but then the crowd slowly broke into cheers. Allen took a moment to be satisfied, and then passed out. His last thoughts were:

_Well, Lucas, I managed to stop the war after all…_

_And thanks to whom, may I ask?_

But Allen had already left consciousness by then to respond.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Allen woke from dreamless sleep with a start, suddenly remembering the night before. Then his head ached with pain as if to prove that the events were not just a dream. Allen looked around, and realized that he was in the infirmary of Headquarters. As if on cue, the head nurse appeared from behind his curtains.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good, we should get some food in you I—"

Then Leenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, Chaoji, Komui, Mari, Tiedoll, and others that Allen couldn't see but only heard because of the crowded space bustled in, or at least tried to, anyways. There was a babble of conversation as they tried to say what they wanted to say but couldn't make themselves heard.

Then the head nurse felt that she had had enough, "ALL OF YOU! GET OUT! THIS PATIENT NEEDS REST!"

"But he's had rest for two weeks straight!" protested Lavi.

"Wha-what? Two weeks?" Allen cried out in alarm. He had never been passed out for so long before.

"Yeah, two weeks; two weeks exactly," confirmed Chaoji.

"I SAID GET OUT!" exploded the head nurse.

Everyone shuffled out of the room dejectedly, with murmurs of discontent.

Allen had to smile.

_It's good to be home._

_Is it, now?_

_Now all I have to do is find out what the heck you are._

_Now that's not a very nice thing to say, is it?_

_I'm sorry; just speaking my thoughts… More like thinking my thoughts. Things get really confusing when you think philosophy…_

_I must say; I agree._

_Now; let's get through introduction. Hi. My name is Allen Walker. What's yours?_

_Hi. I don't have a name._

_*sigh* What would you like me to call you then?_

_Oh. I don't really care._

_Well, I DO!_

_Oh. Um, you can call me Iris, I guess._

_Er, rainbow goddess?_

_You want something better?_

_Oh, no, nothing._

_Besides, I think that Iris is a fitting name, I mean—oh, why can't he just go away…_

_Hm? Who?_

_That filthy noah, of course!_

_Oh~ you mean Neah?_

_Oh. Would you like to see him?_

_Well, I dunno. I've never had the choice of choosing to see him before._

_Well, now you do._

_You can control him like that?_

_Did you expect the most powerful Innocence in history to be any less?_

_Hey, wait a minute… You're the Wizards' Innocence?_

…_Wow. You're slow, aren't you?_

…_Yes, I've been told that before._

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Allen sat in Komui's messy-as-usual office, in the company of Leenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and of course, Komui. The four exorcists sat in anticipating silence as Komui leisurely sipped his coffee. Finally, Kanda broke the silence, having been pushed over the edge.

"Well, why'd you call us here?"

"For a mission, of course," Komui stated the obvious.

"WHAT'S THE MISSION?" the exorcists chorused.

"Well, Allen probably has an idea of what this is about," said Komui, an inch farther away from the fuming exorcists.

"Uh, no, I don't," Allen said awkwardly under the gaze of his friends.

"Well, spit it out, Komui. Allen doesn't know, so you've gotta tell us," said Lavi impatiently.

"Well," started Komui with that glint in his glasses that made all the exorcists groan involuntarily, "it's a special mission. _Very_ special."

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Komui," said Lavi, getting more impatient by the second.

"Now," continued Komui as if there had been no interruption, "this very important mission is going to be for the entire school year. That's from a week from now 'til near the end of June," Komui added, seeing the confused looks on the exorcists' faces. He let them digest this information, then was subjected to the babble of protest and questions by the teens.

"But, why for so long?"

"Can't we just kick butt, and get out of there?"

"What's the mission even about, anyways, if it's going to take such a long time?"

"Why specifically for the school year? What's so specially about the school year?"

"Do we get holidays like a real school?"

"Yeah; I hear they get weekends off or something."

"No; but there's holidays; like Christmas holiday."

"Are we going to a real school? That'll be cool."

"What's so cool about a school?"

"I've always wanted to go to school."

"But why do we have to go to school? Why waste exorcists when there are hardly any?"

"Yes; that's true."

"Maybe it's like a holiday for us. A thank-you for our hard work and efforts."

"No; I don't think so."

"That's highly unlikely."

"To think that they'd be so thoughtful…"

"A-hem!"

The exorcists turned their attention back to Komui, who said, "To answer all of your questions, this isn't just any other school you're going to; it's Hogwarts—"

"Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry," finished Lavi.

Kanda and Leenalee looked confused, while Lavi seemed to understand and Allen thought that he could see where this was going.

"Um, Komui, is there an Innocence there at the school or something?" asked Leenalee in confusion.

"No, Leenalee. Well, yes; but that's not why you're going to the school," answered Komui, creating more confusion than before he answered.

Lavi sighed, "Well, Leenalee, there is this Innocence called the Copy Innocence—"

"That's too much to explain now, Lavi," Komui broke in, "but to summarize, the Black Order and the wizards have formed an allegiance thanks to General Allen here," he said, gesturing to a blushing Allen, "Now, the Millennium Earl and the rebel wizard Voldemort have formed an allegiance, which was the main reason why we have formed an allegiance also. Apparently Voldemort is after a boy named Harry Potter. He needs the boy for some reason in order to regain his power. Oh, and he's powerless right now, by the way, because he tried to kill young Harry thirteen years ago. Anyways, that's not important,"

"I bet it was important to Harry," muttered Allen.

"What's important is that you four," continued Komui, gesturing towards the exorcists, "Are going to go to Hogwarts in order to protect Harry, and if possible, the rest of the school, and basically thwart Voldemort's plan to restore his power. Killing Voldemort and anyone part of the allegiance is welcome. Any questions?"

Lavi raised his hand immediately, "You forgot to mention the Triwizard—"

"Oh, yes, almost forgot. There is a tournament that will be taking place in the school…"

Allen glanced at Lavi, "How do you know all this? Let me guess: when I was passed out?"

"Yup."

"…There are supposed to be only three wizarding schools participating, but we'll come anyways. Each school is supposed to bring 12 students, but we only have 4 teenage exorcists, so… Well, it's too bad."

"Uh… "we"?" asked Kanda.

"Yup. I'll be coming as your headmaster."

"No. Freaking. Way," said Kanda with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, yes freaking way," corrected Komui with a smile that tempted the exorcists to punch his nose inside-out.

"Well, would you all like to know anything else?" he asked when the exorcists weren't holding on to their weapons anymore.

"Um," Allen raised his hand, "what's our school's name?"

Komui smiled, "Komui's Awesome Academic for Violent Teens, what do you think—"

Leenalee punched her brother hard in the face, causing him a bloody nose and broken glasses.

"How about Komui's Awesome School for Students that are Hard-working, Outstanding, Lovable, and Extremely-talented," suggested Lavi.

"Komui's ASS HOLE," translated Allen, "Good idea."

"Oh, come one, guys. Be serious," sighed Leenalee, although a smile was evident on her face.

"The Exorcists' Academy," suggested Kanda.

"I think the Black Cross Academy would be better," said Leenalee.

"Silver Cross Academy would be more practical, since the Order's cross isn't actually black," countered Lavi.

"How about Argentum Incendia?" asked Allen. **(1)**

Everyone looked at him in incomprehension.

"Well, the other wizard school's names won't be something like: blank, Academy, right?" explained Allen, "I mean, one example is 'Hogwarts'—"

"That's true," agreed Lavi, "The other schools are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

"But; why 'Argentum Incendia'?" asked Leenalee.

"It's Silver Fire in Latin," translated Lavi with a smile.

"Um; that's a cool name and all, but…" Leenalee trailed off when Allen, Lavi, and Komui shared curious looks.

"We'll explain it all later," Allen assured her.

"Oh, you better," pouted Leenalee.

"Well, so what's our excuse?" asked Lavi, wanting to get a move on.

"Our school is a fairly new school, but it has been amazingly successful and produced great results. But our education system is very different compared to other schools. One difference is that we let students go up a grade or hold them back a grade depending on their talents. Oh, and by the way you four are all in fourth grade." Komui added as an after-thought.

Allen had to chuckle, "So Kanda and Lavi were held back two grades."

"Actually, fourth-graders in Hogwarts are 14."

The exorcists gave Komui horrified looks.

"Well, anyways," continued Komui, ignoring their looks, "I think I've covered everything now. Just one thing left."

"Um… What is it?" Allen asked, not liking that suspicious glint of his glasses.

"It's time you gave out the gifts, original. If you feel up to it, of course."

* * *

**Komui's POV**

It was painful to watch.

As Allen pointed his wand to each exorcist, they would scream out in pain and collapse where they stood. Strange tendrils of substance would escape from their skin, and form a wand when the gifts were given. Thankfully, they didn't pass out for two weeks like Allen, but were able to stand right after, although on shaky legs and in cold sweat. The event seemed to have exhausted Allen also, and his legs were as shaky as his comrades'.

"Well, it's all over now. You guys can all go to bed," said Komui as cheerfully as he could.

Lavi raised his eyebrows, although it was a bit weaker than usual. "What about you, Komui?"

Komui blinked, "Me?"

"Well, you're coming too, right? As the headmaster. It'll attract a lot of attention if the headmaster of a "very successful" school can't use magic," stated Allen.

Komui looked warily from one exorcist to the other.

_I've bred a den of tigers, all right._

And then he felt pain as he had never before.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

They all sat in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. They had moved Komui to the couch, since he had shown no signs of waking up anytime soon. After half an hour, Allen and Lavi had decided to use the opportunity to explain what Kanda and Leenalee had to know. Allen also learned about what he had missed in the meeting.

After the long explanation, Leenalee and Kanda took a moment to digest the information.

"So, who else knows all this?" asked Kanda.

"In the Black Order: us, the generals, the branch heads, and maybe half of Central. On the wizards' side: top Ministry of Magic officials, the headmasters of certain schools, and the teachers of Hogwarts.

"What?" shouted Allen, "But… They're just teachers. Like exorcists of the Order."

"Well, Kanda and Leenalee know, too, right? Although they're just exorcists," explained Lavi.

Leenalee and Kanda seemed to understand, but Allen didn't. "But they need to know if they're going to protect Harry."

"Exactly. Since they know, the wizards wanted it even."

"But… I'm guessing there aren't exactly two teachers at Hogwarts."

"No; the Black Order wasn't very happy about it, but we got it even by having the wizards help us with collecting more Innocence."

"Well, that's good… Right?" asked Allen, worried by the frown on Lavi's face.

"Oh, I dunno, Allen. This all barely passed without a war breaking out. I don't think that this is going to last very long. And a war with the wizards will be devastating for the Order, with so little exorcists. The wizards have numbers on their side. Vast numbers. I mean millions."

Allen had to lean back in surprise. He had never thought that there would be so many wizards in the world.

Just then, Komui let out a moan from the couch. The exorcists crowded closer to where he lay, and shared worried glances.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" fretted Leenalee.

"Oh, he'll be fine," assured Allen.

"Maybe we should take him to the head nurse," worried Leenalee.

* * *

**Komui's POV**

"Maybe we should take him to the head nurse."

"Oh, shoot. She'll kill us."

"She can't exactly blame us for this."

"Oh, trust me. She'll find a way."

"Hey, I think he's awake now."

Komui slowly opened his eyes to find three worried faces staring at him. Of course, he couldn't have been expecting Kanda to be there.

Komui quickly sat up, which brought over a wave of nausea, and he had to lie down again. He realized that he was lying on the couch, and was touched by their thoughtfulness.

"Are you alright?" Leenalee asked right away.

"Oh, I'll be fine. How long have I been out?" he asked.

"An hour and a half," answered Allen.

This surprised him. When he had seen the other three stand up right after, he had thought that he wouldn't at least pass away. This made Komui realize what a rough life the exorcists lead, to the point where they were used to such pain. He let out a big sigh.

A worried look crossed Leenalee's face, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm sure, Leenalee. You shouldn't worry about me," he smiled reassuringly, although the affect was ruined when he winced from a dull ache in his head.

"Maybe we should call the head nurse after all," Lavi said with a frown.

"Yes; why don't you do that. And you can all leave now; get some rest. Tomorrow, you'll be starting magic lessons."

* * *

**And hurray to sucky chapter! Whoot! I'm sure there are like a million spelling+grammer mistakes in there. If you'd like to point them out for the sake of it, you're more than welcome. But know that I'm too lazy to go back and fix them. Maybe in a million years or so (AKA whenever I'm so bored with nothing better to do) I'll go back and fix them :P**

**(1) I'm sorry, but I suck at coming up with names, and this is the best I can do. I swear; I sat there for like half an hour coming up with this. Apparently, in Latin, the noun usually comes before the adjective (yes I researched all this) but sometimes, the author would place the adjective before the noun to put more emphasis and call more attention to the adjective. Latin is an "inflected language", whatever that means, and so the word order isn't very important. It's great when there's no right and wrong :D I thought that "Argentum Incendia" had more of a ring to it than "Incendia Argentum", so… yeah.**

**Btw there's no parings, so know that the whole "Allen likes Leenalee" thing was just a joke :P Well; maybe not. Ok; so Allen does like Leenalee, and Leenalee does like Allen, cuz that's the way it is in the anime+manga. It's super obvious, and no one can disagree with that. (Even me, although I'm a fan of Yullen). But there will be no romance or anything un this fic. Just the occasional joke from Lavi; everyone likes jokes, right? (even if mine are horrible T^T)**

**And don't worry! The 14th didn't dissapear forever or anything! :D I'm personally a fan of Neah, so ;)  
In case you didn't catch on:**

_This is the font for Iris_

**(I told you all that I suck at coming up with names T^T) But since Iris is the goddes of rainbows, and represents bridges between two worlds (she connects the sea and clouds) and messengers (the messenger of the gods), I thought that it was an oppropriate name.  
****I think that's all I have to say 4 now. Cya'll 'till next month or so! (gets pelted with rocks by audience)**

**REVIEW!**

**V**


End file.
